The New War
by DRAGON TAMER LIBRA
Summary: A war breaks out and all ZOID teams are drafted. Organoids and ancient ZOIDS are awakened. If u have any ideas just tell me in the review.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, but I wish I did.  
  
  
  
The New War  
  
Prologue  
  
Several years after the Royal Cup war broke out on planet Zi. Ruins all over the planet started to activate; Zoids and buildings alike activated. Wild Zoids walked the planet once again. From the ancient buildings Organoids started to emerge. The Back Draft took this as an opportune time to attack the Zoid Battle Commission. Several of their pilots bonded with Organoids and made their Zoids even more powerful.  
  
Armies from the Back Draft Organization attacked the capitols of the nations of Zi flying the flags of other nations. Not knowing it was the Back Draft all the nations declared war on each other. In a few years The Zoid Battle Commission discovered it was the Back Draft that started everything. The warring nations calmed down and joined forces with either the ZBC or the BDO.  
  
The ZBC was able to get several Organoids to join their side but all the wild and sleeper Zoids that were loose had been rounded up by the BDO.  
  
Resources were running dry so the Zoid teams of the world were drafted into the army. Class S pilots were put in charge of different battle groups.  
  
After battles secret caves were discovered sometimes. In one of these caves 3 very old Zoids and 3 Organoids were found.  
  
There was a red Gun Sniper with rocket launchers and what seemed to be a Wild Weasel Unit fused into it which had a red Organoid named Ambient was standing at its feet. Leena amazed by the firepower of the Zoid gladly gave up her normal Gun Sniper to pilot the glistening ruby that was found.  
  
Then there was a blue Double Sworder equipped with extra powerful boosters and a shield generator which had a blue Organoid named Specular standing on top of the Zoid. Jamie, wanting something other than his Raynos accepted it with no problem.  
  
Finally there was a black and red Koing Wolf equipped with retractable wing- like structures on its sides and concealed ion boosters on its back with an orange Organoid named Tiger siting on its paw. Brad took this Zoid gladly after his own Shadow Fox was destroyed by a charged particle cannon.  
  
Bit, Leena, Brad, and Jamie rose quickly through the ranks and soon joined Leon Toros who was the current leader of the ZBC's forces. Leon was a great warrior and brought many victories to the ZBC.  
  
One night, his base was attacked by surprise and he died in the battle. His Liger somehow survived and it was left to his father, who was in the research department of the army.  
  
Bit and the others were promoted and Bit was honored with Leon's former position. Also Vega, who discovered that the Organoid Shadow was dormant inside of his Berserk Fury defected from the Back Draft with his Organoid and Zoid and joined the Zoid Battle Commission.  
  
Bit and the others turned the war around and brought it to a stalemate. Neither side was advancing. But then one day in battle something happened. 


	2. Surpassing the Liger

The New War  
  
Surpassing the Liger  
  
Out in the desert a battle was going on. Bit, Vega, Brad, Leena, and Jamie were all that was left on the new Republic (ZBC) forces while the new Empire (BDO) suffered only few casualties due to the fact that almost all of their Zoids were equipped with charged particle guns.  
  
They were all pushing themselves as far as they could go and their Zoids had reached their limits but they were still constantly being hit by enemy fire.  
  
"Hey Leena, Brad," Bit said into his radio as yet another cluster of missiles hit him. "Help me and Jamie divert enemy fire from Vega. He's going to use his charged particle gun and we have to give him the time he needs to charge it up."  
  
"I understand," Brad said. "But I don't know how much more damage I can take. Tiger added as much power as he could to the defense grid but it still isn't enough."  
  
"Same here," Leena added in. "Ambient already diverted all extra power to my stabilizing, and motor systems but I'm having problems staying up but we don't have any choice."  
  
"Vega start preparing the charged particle gun now," Jamie said into his radio as his Double Sworder flew overhead.  
  
Jamie, Brad, Bit, and Leena started to draw the enemy fire. They also got the enemy units as close together as possible. At the same time the floor locks on the Berserk Fury activated and the vents on its tail opened. The Fury's mouth opened and the charged particle gun started to charge up.  
  
Vega's fired the gun as soon as it was ready. As soon as he fired the Berserk Fury was hit with multiple missile clusters and his system froze. His teammates got out of the way just as the charged particle beam hit the enemy destroying all Zoids in its direct path and freezing the systems of the Zoids near the beam.  
  
With most of the enemy Zoids out of commission Bit and the others were able to take out the few remaining enemy units.  
  
After the battle Vega and the others stepped out of their Zoids and their Organoids separated from their Zoids. They looked over the battlefield and saw all the damaged and/or destroyed Zoids. The few living pilots were standing by their Zoids.  
  
After a few minutes Bit radioed the nearest base and asked for some transporters to come pick them up and the few intact Zoids remaining. In a matter of minutes 5 Whale Kings and 2 Dragon Nests arrived on the spot.  
  
Bit and the others loaded their Zoids into a white and black Whale King and then left for the research base where they were stationed. The other carriers picked up the few remaining Republican Zoids and captured some of the intact Imperial Zoids/Organoids and brought them back to the research base.  
  
Later that day at the research base, the Zoids that survived the battle were being repaired and Bit and the others had their Zoids scanned to see if any system was malfunctioning.  
  
"Well guys there is nothing wrong with your Zoids," Doc Toros said to what was once the Blitz team.  
  
"Then why were they so sluggish out there," Leena asked.  
  
"Your piloting skills have surpassed the limits of your Zoids," Toros said glancing at a paper someone handed him.  
  
"Then what are we supposed to do," Vega asked looking at his Zoid.  
  
"It's simple," Jamie said while removing some damaged armor from his Zoid. "We either upgrade or get new Zoids."  
  
"That's right," Toros said while patting Jamie on the shoulder. "Vega, Brad, Jamie, and Leena you Zoids can be upgraded and you'll be fine."  
  
"What about me," Bit asked.  
  
"Bit you've skills have surpassed the Liger by so much that no upgrade can fix the imbalance," Toros said sadly. "You'll have to get a new, better Zoid."  
  
"I don't want a new Zoid," Bit yelled at Doc Toros. "The Liger and I are partners. Abandoning it would be like abandoning your best friend."  
  
Out of the shadows an old scientist emerged.  
  
"Oh hello Dr. Curso," Toros said with a smile.  
  
"Hi Toros, how are you," Dr. Curso said smiling back.  
  
Bit jumped in saying, "Not so good. The Liger can't keep up with me."  
  
"And let me guess," Dr. Curso said in a joking tone of voice, "You don't want to get rid of it."  
  
"You hit the nail on the head there buddy," Toros said laughing.  
  
"There might be a way to get a better Zoid without actually getting rid of the Liger Zero," Dr. Curso said scratching his chin.  
  
"How is that," Bit asked.  
  
"We can take the Liger Zero's core and fuse it with another Zoid core," Dr. Curso said. "It will make a much stronger Zoid and the Liger Zero will still be part of it."  
  
Bit looked up at his Liger which was no was being repaired and then at Leon's Blade Liger which was right next to the Liger Zero. "I think we should do it. But first we should make a copy of its combat data just in case."  
  
"Of course we'll make a copy of the battle data," Toros said with a laugh. "Do you think we are stupid?"  
  
"The core of which Zoid should we fuse with the Liger Zero," Dr. Curso asked.  
  
Bit had an idea. He looked back at the Blade Liger and then at a black Shield Liger that was captured from the battle. "Doc, how about we use Leon's Blade Liger for the fuse. It will be a way of keeping his memory alive."  
  
"I don't know," Toros said in a tone of uncertainty. "I guess if it will help end the war any faster."  
  
Bit then remembered the black Shield Liger. "Dr. Curso can we fuse 3 Zoid cores together?"  
  
"Yes, we can fuse as many Zoid cores as we want," Dr. Curso replied in a tone that would imply a question. "Why."  
  
Bit then smiled and said, "Because that Shield Liger over there has had its core modified to make it faster than the Lightning Saix. I've seen it in action. It was outrunning a Lightning Saix even before its pilot had an Organoid fuse with it."  
  
"I see," Toros said. "Well it will take a few days for the Shield Liger's core to repair itself. It isn't safe to fuse a damaged core with other cores."  
  
"Good Toros," Dr. Curso said, "It seems you have been doing your homework."  
  
Leena with an annoyed look jumped into the conversation, "What about our Zoids! We can't go into battle with Zoids that can't keep up with us!"  
  
She's right doc," Brad said cooly. "We have to make the appropriate adjustments."  
  
"I don't know about you guys but I've started my upgrades a while ago," Jamie said walking by with a stronger stabilized rod over his shoulder. "I've already tripled The Double Sworder's speed, increased the shield power and now I'm working on new stabilizer units so I can install a better main gun on it."  
  
Dr. Curso laughed and said, "I see who was the tactician on the Blitz team. Well any way I'll start working on the Fury, Koing Wolf, and Death Sniper (Leena's red Gun Sniper) right away. Toros you start preparing for the fusion."  
  
Jamie finished the Upgrades on his Double Sworder and found it satisfactory and started to help Dr. Curso on the other 3 Zoids. The Death Sniper's speed was increased, its ammo wells were deepened and a strong cannon that is slung over the right arm when active and has its barrel folded over its body and rests on the Zoid's back when inactive was installed. The Koing Wolf's boosters were strengthened, its wings were replaced with blades like the Blade Liger's and a 3-barrel shock cannon was installed on its underside. Finally the Berserk Fury's cooling system and charged particle gun were upgraded so it can fire multiple charged particle beams in a row. Also the stabilizers were upgraded so the floor locks were no longer needed to fire the charged particle gun.  
  
Dr. Toros prepared a large tank for the fusing of the Zoids. The Black Shield Liger finished repairing itself and was moved closer to the hanger where it would be fused with the other 2 Ligers. Copies of all 3 Liger's battle data were made and the copies were stored in Lightning Saixes.  
  
When the day for the 3 Zoids to fuse came 3 Organoids hooked themselves up to the tank's computer systems. The core was removed from the Liger Zero and placed into the tank. Automatically it started to form a new body inside the tank. Surgical lasers removed the body parts. Then the Blade Liger's core was dropped in. The Blade Liger's core was absorbed by the Liger Zero's core. It became a brighter shade of yellow and became even hotter than it was. Again a body started to form and again it was removed. Finally the Shield Liger's core was dropped in and it fused with the newly formed core. Again the core grew hotter and started to form a body. Once a basic Liger body was formed the 3 Organoids disconnected from the computers and then Zeek fused with the newly formed Zoid. Its ruby red eyes were all that was visible through the tank's thick green liquid contents. Then a diamond shaped cocoon formed around it and the tank was drained of the liquid inside of it.  
  
"All we have to do now is wait," Dr. Curso said with an anxious grin on his face. 


	3. The Birth of Blood

The New War  
  
Birth of Blood  
  
The day after the fusion Leena, Vega, and Brad tested their Zoids to see if the upgrades will be enough to allow the Zoids to keep up with their pilots.  
  
Brad was the first to go through the test. Basically the test was a simulation battle against sleeper Zoids and base weapons. Brad charged forward into the 1st part of the test.  
  
As he was running 2 missiles were fired at his side. He slowed down and shot the missiles as they passed in front of him. Instantly 2 more missiles were fired at his other side. Brad went faster to try to dodge them but they were heat seeking. Brad did a 180 turn and shot the missiles coming up to him. He continued to run in his original direction and then 2 sets of 2 missiles were fired at his front. Brad had the Koing Wolf jump and land its front paws on the first set of missiles pushing them closer to the floor so his rear paws could land on them as well. Then he jumped off of the 1st set making them hit the ground and explode, landed on the 2nd set doing the same.  
  
After all the missiles were destroyed a large group of low to medium performance sleeper Zoids came at him signifying the start of the 2nd part of the test. He dealt with them easily. When he dealt with the sleeper Zoids groups of medium to high performance sleepers were sent out. Also missiles were being fired at him from the base's weapon systems. This was harder than the other 2 parts. He first dealt with the medium performance Zoids. Getting pinched in-between 2 of them and then dodging the attack of 1 of them so it hits the other and maneuvers like that. Then he decided to use the base's missiles to take out the high performance sleepers. Brad got a cluster of heat seeking missiles to follow him. He ran towards ground sleepers and jumped so some missiles would hit them. When the missiles ran out he used his newly added blades cut through the remaining ground sleepers. He then used his shock cannon to take out the fliers, which were only medium performance.  
  
"Attention Koing Wolf," A voice came from Brad's radio. "You have completed the test."  
  
"How did I do," Brad asked.  
  
The voice replied, "You barely used half of your maximum speed and fire power. And your reading say that you were pushing yourself to your limits."  
  
"So I should be fine with this Zoid the way it is," Brad commented as he walked the Koing Wolf into the hanger.  
  
Leena went next. She also completed the test in a similar matter. She dodged the first 2 sets of missiles and used the first half of the 3rd set of missiles to destroy the 2nd half. She used a quarter of the missiles in her launchers to take out the 1st set of sleepers. Then she used the built in Wild Weasel unit to take out most of the 2nd set of sleepers and then sniped out the remaining units with her newly added sniper rifle/cannon. She too barely passed half of her Zoid's full potential while pushing herself to her limits.  
  
Finally Vega took the test. The Berserk Fury disposed of the missiles and low performance Zoids with no problems. But the medium and high performance Zoids proved difficult mainly due to the Fury's lack of medium range weapons. He passed the test but the Fury did take some damage. Vega had some laser cannons added to the Fury and took the test again. This time around it was much easier and he finished much faster.  
  
After they all finished Jamie met them and they all went for a walk. As they passed the building where the Liger cocoon was, they all stopped and looked at it.  
  
"I wonder how Bit is," Leena asked.  
  
"Last I checked he was watching over it expecting it to hatch any second," Jamie added in.  
  
Vega just stared at the building and said, "It's been almost a month and that thing hasn't hatched yet. How long is it going to take?"  
  
Brad answered in a curious tone, "It's been centuries since the last time Zoid cores were fused. No one knows how long it will take."  
  
They all walked towards the building to go see Bit but then there was an explosion over by the storage area. A voice sounded from the base's speakers, "All pilots report to your Zoids and prepare for battle. We're under attack by an army of Geno Saurers and Geno Breakers."  
  
Instantly all available pilots ran to the hangers and entered their Zoids. The Geno Saurers and Geno Breakers proved to strong for basic units like the Command Wolf and Pteras. Even with the use of Organoids, they were no match for the strong enemy units. When the special forces (Leena, Brad, Jamie, Vega and, Bit) finally reached the battlefield several Zoids had been damaged. Bit had gotten into the Lightning Saix with the Liger Zero's battle data and was ready for battle.  
  
Brad opened his blades and activated his boosters. The Koing Wolf's blades cut through 4 Geno Saurers and 2 Geno Breakers. Brad then came up to a blue Geno Breaker. The Koing Wolf charged up its electro bite and bit the enemy Zoid freezing its system. Brad's cockpit went dead briefly because all power was being diverted to the cooling system so the Koing Wolf wouldn't freeze. Tiger was working extra hard. Inside of the Koing Wolf Tiger started to glow. This gave the Koing Wolf an even larger power boost and it took out ¼ of the army.  
  
Bit went in after Brad but because his Zoid's battle data was from a Liger the Lightning Saix was malfunctioning. Because of the problem Bit took too many hits and was forced to eject. Before he ejected Bit copied the battle Data onto a disk. As soon as he hit the ground he ran or cover. The explosion from the Lighting Saix took out at least 3 Zoids.  
  
Leena got a huge amount of Geno Saurers and Geno Breakers to surround her. When they got real close she hit the trigger and every missile on her Zoid was fired. And because Ambient was fused with the Death Sniper the attack was even more powerful. When the smoke cleared another ¼ of the attacking army was destroyed.  
  
Jamie and his Double Sworder took to the Air. Specular was inside of the Zoid increasing its speed and power. Jamie activated his shield and dove into the crowd of enemy Zoids. When he hit most of them suffered system freezes. When he started to climb a missile launcher on the Double Sworder's backside spat out a cluster of missiles taking out yet another ¼ of the attacking force.  
  
Vega got the charged particle gun ready. The vents on its tail opened and its mouth opened revealing the barrel. Vega fired the charged particle gun. Because the floor locks were no longer needed the Berserk Fury was to move while firing. The Berserk Fury spun around hitting every enemy around him. Destroying the last of the Geno Saurers and Geno Breakers.  
  
Lena and the others climbed out of their Zoids. Their Organoids also emerged from the Zoids. Tiger, when his feet touched the ground started to glow. When he returned to normal, his plain dinosaur head looked like the head of a dragon, similar to that of Ambient. Specular looked at the wrecked Zoids and started to growl.  
  
Specular's growling caught Jamie's attention. "What's wrong Specular?"  
  
The blue Organoid walked up to a Geno Breaker and hit a button under the cockpit door opening it. Instead of a pilot there was a computer inside of it.  
  
"A sleeper," Jamie said in surprise. "Guys go check the others."  
  
Jamie, Vega, Leena, Brad, Tiger, Ambient, Shadow, Specular, and Tiger each opened up a Zoid. All of them were sleeper Zoids. Jamie unplugged the computers inside the Zoids' cockpits and radioed for a crew to pick them up.  
  
"But why would the Empire send out an army of Sleeper Zoids," Leena asked.  
  
Just then there was an explosion in the direction of the Liger's hanger. 4 Redlers were above the building. As they pulled up they were pulling the cocoon up with them.  
  
Bit sprinted to a Geno Breaker and jumped into it. "Leena can I borrow Ambient. This Zoid still hasn't repaired itself."  
  
Leena nodded and said, "Sure but be careful. Ambient fuse with that Geno Breaker."  
  
Ambient roared and fused with the Geno Breaker that Bit was in. The armor on the Zoid was repaired and it was instantly active. The canopy closed and the Zoid's boosters came to life and it flew off towards the direction of the Redlers.  
  
Out of pure rage Bit neglected to check to see if there were any other Zoids in the are. 2 Storm Sworders came up on the sides of him. The blades on the Storm Sworders' wings sliced through the armor on the Geno Breaker' sides freezing the command system.  
  
Bit hit the eject button but the safety on the Zoid was turned off when the Sleeper computer was installed. Bit waited a few more seconds and then forced open the cockpit. Bit jumped out.  
  
While Bit was trying to open the Geno Breaker's cockpit the cocoon cracked open. As Bit was falling the crack got bigger and bigger. After a few seconds the Liger jumped out. Its cockpit opened right after it jumped out of the cocoon and the new Liger caught Bit inside the cockpit. The canopy closed and the computers inside the cockpit activated.  
  
"Hey buddy," Bit said with a smile. "You ready for some fun?" 


	4. The Blood Liger

The New War  
  
The Blood Liger  
  
The Liger landed on the ground and started to run. It looked a lot like the Liger Zero without any armor (only the new Liger does have armor on), with a red cockpit door. It had blades on its sides just like the Blade Liger. The armor it had on was mainly blood red. The armor on its shoulders was a blend of the Liger Zero's and the Blade Liger. The armor above its paws looked like the Liger Zero's but smaller. On its back it had boosters like the Blade Liger but they were a combination of the boosters of all 3 Zoids making it as fast as the Liger Zero, the Blade Liger, and the Shield Liger combined. Its tail looked like the Liger Zero's without the gun thing on the end. Its head looked like the Liger Zero's head without the fork-like thing on its head and that piece under its mouth. Its teeth were longer than the Liger Zero's but shorter than the Blade Liger's. Inside the mouth was a retractable barrel for a charged particle gun. Besides that deadly weapon the new Zoid was equipped with a strike laser claw, a cannon on its under side like the Blade Liger, a retractable pivoting double barrel laser cannon on its back like the Shield Liger, and a shield unit like the Blade and Shield Ligers. The main color of the Zoid was blood red. Certain small areas were white such as the ankle-like part above the paw. And like most Zoids in the areas without any flashy colored armor it was black.  
  
After the Zoid hit the ground Zeek came flying out of the cocoon sporting a new set of dragon/bat-like wings. As soon as Zeek saw the Liger went into a dive and crashed into the Liger fusing with it.  
  
"Damn it," a familiar voice sounded from a man with his seat reclined so his face is hidden from view. The man radioed Bit saying, " You punk! I put a lot of time into that Zoid. It is mine!"  
  
Bit recognized the voice and was shocked. "Dr. Curso! You are with the Empire?"  
  
"Yes I am," Dr Curso said with a sinister tone to his voice. "I was to get you to fuse the Liger Zero with a strong Zoid to make a new Zoid. Then while it was in the cocoon stage I was to take it along with your Organoid. I didn't count on you sitting by the cocoon all day every day so I sent that army of sleeper Zoids to distract you so I could steel the cocoon."  
  
All of a sudden Dr. Curso's other 3 Redler's were shot down.  
  
"But you were to late," Jamie said as he flew past Dr. Curso.  
  
Dr. Curso fired all of his missiles at Jamie damaging the Double Sworder's flight engines forcing it to land next to the Liger.  
  
Out of no where the rest of the Special Forces team was there ready for battle. Leena let loose a barrage of missiles but each missile blew up before it hit Dr. Curso's Redler. Then Brad aimed a new gattling gun (it was salvaged from the Shadow Fox when it was destroyed and installed on the Koing Wolf while Bit was flying in the Geno Breaker) and fired at Dr. Curso. This time the shot didn't miss and the Redler's wings were shot off.  
  
"Fools," Dr. Curso thought to himself. "They think they finished me off." Dr. Curso yelled out, "Mirage!"  
  
Out of no where a white and black Organoid with angel-like wings fused with Curso's Redler. The Zoid's body became more serpent-like in shape. Its front paws became more like hands/claws and its back legs got longer (so far it looks a lot like Shenron from DBZ). A set of dragon wings (like the dragon wings in the movie Reign of Fire) developed from the stubs of its original wings. In the space between its wings a back unit emerged from its glowing body. The back unit had a double-barreled pivoting laser gun in the middle and two missile launchers on the side. Small gattling guns developed on the Zoid's forearms. Finally a flame-thrower developed inside the Zoid's mouth. Finally the Zoid's body stopped glowing. Its body was as black as night and its eyes were ruby red. Its claws were silver with diamond tips.  
  
"What the hell is that," Jamie said with shock and amazement in his voice. "Specular activate the scanners I installed when we upgraded and scan that dragon up there."  
  
Specular in the Zoid core roared. Two laser beams shot out of the Double Sworder's eyes and started to go over the dragon-like Zoid. A full schematic layout for the Zoid appeared on Jamie's screen. Jamie hit a button and the screen returned to normal.  
  
"This is the perfect time to attack," Curso thought to himself. He then said a loud, "Mirage divert as much power as possible to the battle systems.  
  
Specular roared and Curso pushed the controls and his Zoids went into a dive. The Zoid roared like thunder as it was diving. The laser on its back aimed at the Liger. The missiles targeted the other members of the Special forces. The missiles fired emptying the launchers. Not one missile missed. Leena, Brad, Jamie, and Vega all suffered system freezes. Then the laser gun started to fire at the Liger. The gattling guns also took aim and fired.  
  
Bit didn't even move his controls but the Liger automatically dodged the blasts. Bit took aim on the enemy Zoid and fired all of his normal guns. He missed the wings like he was aiming for but he did hit the Zoid's tail, which damaged the balancing systems of the unit.  
  
"Mirage divert all the power from the battle systems to the stabilizing systems," Curso said to his Organoid. He then hit the button to his loud speaker and said, "I'll see you again in battle Bit Cloud. You better pilot that thing better if you expect to even stand a chance!"  
  
The Dragon-like Zoid flew away at top speed roaring as if it was saying it despises the Liger.  
  
The Liger's cockpit opened and Bit jumped out. There was a Gustav near by so he decided to use it to carry his friends' Zoids back to the hanger. The Zoids were all loaded onto the Gustav and brought to be repaired.  
  
Back at the hanger while the Death Sniper, Koing Wolf, Double Sworder, and the Berserk Fury were being repaired The Blood Liger as it was named was being scanned by the base's main computer system.  
  
Jamie was also reviewing the lay out of the Dragon God as he named it. He discovered something about it and called Doc Toros to report his findings. 


	5. The Enemy's Secrets

The New War  
  
Enemy's Secrets  
  
While the Blood Liger was being scanned Jamie reviewed the readings of the Dragon God he received during the last battle. The schematic layouts of the Zoid proved that it was also capable of tunneling underground, swimming, and ground battle. The Dragon God generates even stronger weapons when its current weapons are removed. It has night, and heat vision sensors and will act by itself if the need emerges. Its body is covered in large scale-like plates. At the press of a button the plates eject from the body and can be used as shields or weapons depending on the situation. The Zoid core is constantly being altered, minor alterations but alterations none the less. When ever the Dragon God's system freezes it recovers stronger than ever. It has an AI system more advanced than any ever scene. Finally it learns the fighting style of its pilot eventually being able to predict the next command the pilot will give it.  
  
Jamie printed this out and handed in a copy to Doc Toros.  
  
"This Zoid reminds me of a legend I heard," Toros said examining the plans for the newly developed Zoid. "Out of the death of a bird death will be born into the world. It will be as a winged fire breathing serpent who sheds his skin and uses it to destroy all life."  
  
A scientist came out of a room above the scanning machine. "Sir the scanning of the Blood Liger is complete. It's like no other Zoid we've scene."  
  
"How so," Toros asked looking up from the plans for the Dragon God Jamie had left him before he went to the simulators for practice.  
  
"The Zoid seems to be alive," the scientist said looking puzzled, "More alive than most Zoids tend to seem. Besides the core repairing itself it's body repairs itself even without the use of an Organoid. Every now and then it will generate new Zoids out of its body. The only way we were able to get it to stand still long enough to scan it was to have bit calm it down. It won't open its cockpit for anyone but Bit."  
  
"It seems to be just like the Liger Zero was," Toros said with a chuckle. "I had to force its cockpit open so Leon could take it out for a test run. It ejected him after 2 minutes."  
  
Then a soldier came into the room holding a folder. "Sir I have the latest research on Organoids."  
  
"Put it in my office," Toros said looking at the officer. He turned his head back to the scientist. "Is there any way to cultivate Zoids from the Blood Liger?"  
  
"We might be able to cultivate Zoids if we remove Zoid cells in small amounts and treat the single cells making them form a Zoid core that will form a body if an Organoid fuses with it."  
  
"How many cells can e removed at a time," Toros asked with curiosity and excitement in his voice.  
  
The scientist [AN: I think I'll call him Bob] replied, "We can safely remove 5 every two and a half months. It would be easier if the first five we extract are not allowed to form bodies and we just use them as cultivation units. Also we can add a cell from the Blood Liger to another Zoid to increase its performance."  
  
Bit who was hiding in the shadows behind the two scientists said with a commanding and concerned tone, "There is no way you are taking anything from the Liger."  
  
Bob turned around with an angry look on his face and said with a 'superior' tone of voice, "Well that isn't exactly your decision now is it. The Blood Liger is property of the Republican army and if you remember a scientist in the Republican army out ranks even the leader of the Special Forces!"  
  
"You are right about the ranking but you are wrong about who owns the Zoid," Bit said in a 'you're not as smart as you think' tone of voice. "While you were scanning the Blood Liger for 6 hours I had the Blood Liger registered as my personal Zoid. That means you have to consult me before you do anything with the Liger."  
  
Bob just stormed out of the hanger punching the wall just as he reached the door.  
  
"Doc I think that guy is bad news," Bit said amazed at the temper tantrum that Bob just had.  
  
"Why do you say that," Toros asked very confused at what Bit just said. "He is one of our top scientists."  
  
"Well do you remember how he said that the research team had to get me to steady the Liger," Bit said coolly. "The Liger was fine with the others. He would've let any of the others place him in the scanner. Bob kept saying he was the only one skilled enough to handle him. The Liger was picking up negative energy from him and refused to let him touch him at all."  
  
"And how do you know what the Liger felt," Toros asked with a skeptical tone of voice.  
  
"Well the Liger and I have always had some sort of connection. It was really Zeek I had the connection with but when Zeek fused with the developing Blood Liger the Zoid's AI systems copied Zeek's biorhythms, brain waves, and energy patterns. That connected me to the Liger as well as Zeek."  
  
"So that's why you were the only person capable of piloting the Liger Zero," Toros said with a smile. "Zeek didn't trust any other pilot."  
  
That night Bob took a jeep out of the base in secret. His hands were covered with black metallic scales. He stopped the jeep outside of a giant gorge. He put his hand in his pocked and pulled out a test tube with five glowing flakes inside of it.  
  
"Master I have Zoid cells from the Blood Liger with me," Bob said as he looked into the gorge. "You can use these to make your Zoid even stronger now."  
  
A pair of ruby red eyes glowed inside the gorge. Than an eerie voice came from the loudspeakers on the Zoid that was hidden by the shadows, "Yyyeeeeeesssssssss!!!"  
  
A thunder-like roar came from the gorge. The eyes started to glow even brighter than they stopped glowing. 


	6. Liger's Skills

The New War  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Okay guys, I know it's been a while. I lost my inspiration for this fic around September. With school staring up again and I was loaded with work. Well the work load is leveling out so I can pick up where I left off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside of the research lab Bit, Toros, and a whole team of scientists were inside of an extremely large hanger. The Blood Liger was standing on a loading dock with a modified version of the CAS system. Arms were ready to remove the Zoid's boosters, the blades, the motors in its legs, and beam gun.  
  
Bit looked at Toros with a worried look on his face. "So all we have to do is remove the armor plating and it will form a new Zoid? How do we know that this auto repair system is strong enough to replace the motor systems and the weapons?"  
  
Toros looked at Bit with a sort of amused look on his face. "We need some Blood Liger Cells to create the Zoid. We will remove the armor units we are using to create the Zoids first. Then we remove the cells from the core."  
  
Bit just had a bored look on his face as he looked up at his partner in all of its glory. "Okay that tells me how to make a Zoid from the Liger. But is the auto repair system strong enough to replace all of those parts we are taking out?"  
  
Toros, now seeing Bit's concern decided to answer his question. "As of now, no. But when Zeek fuses with the Blood Liger the auto repair system will be dramatically boosted making it able to replace the missing parts. The Blood Liger was just born so it still hasn't reached its full power. It is very weak compared to what it will be. I predict that by this time tomorrow the Liger will be at half strength. And in two days it will be at full strength."  
  
Bit just stared at Toros with a puzzled and quizzical look. "How do you know that?"  
  
A scientist came out of the CAS bay (I'll call him Joe) and decided to answer Bit's question. "He knows because of research I've done on Zoids. I was researching the natural life span of Zoids. Zoids grow up from infancy to adulthood in a matter of days. Well Zoids born naturally do at least. Zoids created in factories like most Zoids are now; their Zoid cores are copies of adult cores. Wild Zoids have the longest life span. They have Organoids fused with them most of the time so they live longer because the Organoid speeds up its healing process. The Blood Liger was born of 3 Zoids so in a way it was born naturally."  
  
Bit had completely ignored what Joe was saying. He was more concerned with the Liger. Then out of the shadows Zeek emerged. "It's ok Bit. I've been fused with that Zoid for so long do you think I would let anything happen to it."  
  
Bit looked as if a huge load was lifted off of his shoulders. "Okay. I feel better now. Toros go ahead and remove the parts."  
  
"How did you change your mind so quickly," Toros said a little confused. "Just a minute ago you were about to jump in the Liger and leave this hanger."  
  
Bit looked at Toros. "Zeek just told me everything was okay."  
  
Toros looked a little insulted. "Oh fine. I tell you that and you freak out. Your Organoid tells you the same thing you are cool with it."  
  
"No offense Doc but Zeek knows more about Zoids than you do. He's been around for centuries. The Organoids know everything about Zoids. They were around when Zoids were created," Bit said with a smile on his face while scratching the back of his head.  
  
Toros, "Sure whatever. Begin cell removal."  
  
A laser shot a small hole through the armor of the Liger. Then A mechanical arm went in and removed the cells needed. As soon as the arm left the body the whole just closed up. Zeek then jumped into the air and landed on the Blood Liger. Zeek started to glow. He then began to meld with the Liger. As soon as Zeek had disappeared the Blood Liger began to glow a silver color. After a few seconds the only parts of the Liger glowing were the areas where the parts were removed. As the Liger repaired itself you could see the parts reform before your eyes.  
  
The parts that were taken off of the Liger were floating in tanks waiting for the cells to create the new Zoids. 1 cell was dropped in each tank. As soon as a cell was dropped in a tank the parts inside were drawn right to the cell. Then an Organoid fused with the heap of metal and the single cell. A Zoid Core began to form.  
  
A scientist in the CAS control room was scanning the Blood Liger. Zeek had already separated from the Zoid but the computers were picking up stronger power out put from the Zoid Core. "Dr. Toros I think you should see this."  
  
Toros walked up the stairs to where the scientist was scanning the Liger. "What's up?"  
  
The scientist pointed at the screen. "Um sir the Blood Liger has tripled it power output from the Zoid Core to all of the systems."  
  
Toros then had a surprised look on his face. "So the Blood Liger gets stronger with each injury it recovers from. 


	7. Past Revealed

The New War  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Past Revealed  
  
"Bit you have mail," Jamie said handing Bit an old, decedrepid looking envelope. "The postman said it had been given to the post office about 100 years ago with orders to deliver it to you today."  
  
Bit Looked at Jamie a little puzzled. "100 years ago, wasn't that when the Zoid Battle Commission was founded?"  
  
Then out of no where Shadow came up behind them. "Yes, but then it was called the Guardian Force, an agency set up to keep the peace after the war.  
  
Bit looked at Shadow. "Um okay."  
  
Bit opened the envelope. He looked at it and began to read the letter.  
  
Dear Bit Cloud My name is Alice Lenat of the Ancient Zairian Tribe. I am one of the last of the survivors of the tribe. I have scene you through the eyes of the Zoid Eve. The Blood Liger is the legendary protector of my people. The Blood Liger was one of the first Zoids ever created. It was used to produce most of the other Zoids we created. Zoidians bent on destruction discovered its power. They had another Zoid created directly after the Blood Liger. That Zoid was the Dragon God. They used it to create the Death Saurer. Because of the complicity of the Death Saurer they needed more power. They discovered the Blood Liger and stole it from our capitol. We pursued them for a while and when we finally caught them my father entered the Blood Liger and Fought the Dragon God. The Dragon God was defeated but both pilots were killed. The Blood Liger was split into 3 Zoids so no other evil Zoids could be created but our guardian was no longer strong enough to defend us from the Death Saurer.  
  
Enough of the history. 100 years ago when the Death Saurer was revived and attacked us in the ancient capitol the Zoid Eve was damaged. Over the years it has been losing power. After its power is completely depleted it will shut down for good. All Zoids and Organoids will cease to exist. You have to restore the Zoid Eve. To do that you have to bring the Blood Liger and Dragon God to the ancient capitol. The Zoid Eve will be restored.  
  
To restore the Zoid Eve you must be able to draw upon the true power of your Liger. Have your friends and their Organoids gather in a large room. Say "Fiona's Protocol" to Zeek. He'll know what to do from there.  
  
Aletta Lunetts  
  
Bit looked at the letter. He was wide eyed with confusion and excitement. He had always wondered about the Liger's past. Now he knew. But he was wondering weather it was just some weird joke.  
  
Zeek, who was standing behind Bit the whole time, walked up next to Bit. "I know what you're thinking. It's not a joke. I was there when Fiona wrote it."  
  
Bit just looked at Zeek. "Okay. So I guess we should get the others."  
  
Zeek looked around. He saw one of the smaller hangers. "I'll go get the others; you clear out that hanger over there."  
  
Zeek began to glow and Bit ran over to the hanger. Inside the hanger bit told the chief officer to have all the Zoids cleared out of the place. In a matter of minutes the hanger was empty. Zeek began to glow even brighter. Out of no where all the Organoids were in the hanger.  
  
In a secret Organoid language Zeek said to the other Organoids, "Follow my lead and follow your former partner's final orders."  
  
Bit looked at Zeek and spoke the command that was in the letter. Zeek's chest opened up and wires wrapped around Bit. He was drawn into Zeek's body. The other Organoids did the same. Zeek, Ambient, Shadow, Specular, and Tiger began to glow.  
  
Inside the Organoids the pilots saw visions of the past. They were actually memories. Zeek had memories from Fiona and Van Flyheight stored inside of him. Specular had the memories of the ancient Zoidian Reice stored inside of him. Shadow had the memories of the Old Empire's greatest warrior Raven stored inside of him. Ambient had memories from both Fiona and Reice because Ambient's old partner, Hiltz, was evil and killed when the Death Saurer was destroyed. Tiger had the memories of Irvine stored inside of him.  
  
Outside of the hanger you were able to see the light shinning through the windows. Bit and the others were in their Organoids for over an hour. Then the alarm sounded. 


	8. Full Potential

The New War  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Full Potential  
  
The alarm went off. Red lights went off buzzers sounded and someone came over the loud speaker. "Attention all pilots, Prepare to Mobilize. A large Imperial force is on its way to our location."  
  
Zeek's boosters roared to life. He went off into the air towards the Whale king. The other Organoids followed him. Zeek went right into the Blood Liger.  
  
Bit opened his eyes. He was in the cockpit of the Liger. He grasped the controls of his Zoid. "Okay buddy lets go get them."  
  
{You finally learned. Let's go.}  
  
The Liger roared. Its eyes began to glow a bright crimson.  
  
"Hey Bit save some for the rest of us," Vega said as the Fury walked up next to the Liger with its eyes also glowing.  
  
Brad radioed in, "Hey you better hurry up. Tiger tells me that it's a bunch of new type Zoids."  
  
Leena added in, "Those base pilots won't stand a chance against them."  
  
The Special Forces mobilized. As soon as they left the Whale King they saw the first of the new Zoids. They looked like smaller versions of the Dragon God. Some were loaded with heavy artillery while some were equipped with light guns and had extra strength claws and teeth. Some had weapons so heavy they couldn't fly. The main things that were missing were the charged particle cannon and the armor bits. A lot of the Republican soldiers stationed at the base were rookies. They didn't stand a chance. The soldiers survived but the Zoids were either severely damaged or destroyed.  
  
"Let's go show those rookies how real warriors fight," Bit said urging on the Liger.  
  
The Liger opened its blades. Its boosters roared to life and the Blood Liger was hurled towards the first ground units. Bit barely touched the controls. It was as if the Liger was reading Bits thoughts. The Blood Liger's blades cut right through the enemy units.  
  
Brad clutched his controls. "Tiger are you ready for this?"  
  
"I have nothing to do with this. It's all up to you."  
  
Brad pushed the Koing Wolf forward. Brad and the Wolf acted as one. Using the Koing Wolf's claws and teeth Brad took out the other ground units.  
  
Jamie in his Double Sworder was airborne taking out every airborne enemy unit he could.  
  
Vega and the Fury were firing at the remaining units with Leena and her Zoid.  
  
They were taking out as many units as they could but the 5 of them weren't strong enough to take out them all alone. Then out of the rubble of destroyed Republican Zoids a stripped down Saber Fang jumper out and lunged at some of the enemy Zoids.  
  
"Who are you soldier," Bit radioed as he fired at some air units with the guns on his blades and the cannon on his underside.  
  
"I'm Avon Kazan," The young pilot of about 16 years old replied to Bit's question. "I was jus restationed at this base yesterday."  
  
Bit continued to fire at the enemy units. "Our forces are reviving now. Go join them and make sure that no more units make it past the gates.  
  
"Got it," Avon said as his Saber Fang ran towards the gates.  
  
Just as the Saber Fang was out of sight there was a bright flash from the gates. A charged particle beam had been fired. The Blood Liger started to go crazy.  
  
{It's here! My twin is here.}  
  
The Dragon God was soaring through the sky towards the Blood Liger. Before anyone could respond The Dragon God's armor plates were released. They took position in the sky around the Zoid. The Dragon God opened its mouth and began to charge a beam. The plates began to gather energy and supply the beam with energy. In a matter of seconds the beam fired. The Blood Liger put out its blades and the beam went right around him. The other Zoids were hit directly. They were automatically destroyed. Rather then the Organoids ejecting with the pilots the Zoids went right into cocoons. In a Matter of seconds the cocoons opened and the Zoids walked out.  
  
Each Zoid looked different then the old Zoids looked. The Berserk Fury looked almost exactly the same. It was the size of the Geno Breaker had the same horn on its nose and the same claw like plates/arms that the Geno Breaker had. The rotating blades/guns/shield unit on its back was replaced with 2 large wing-like boosters. Its hands had very sharp claws and could fire out as grapple hooks. There was a small charged particle generator on its back. It was completely black with black eyes. Its tail had concealed missile pods on it. The generator began to gather the needed energy for the charged particle gun. The Fury opened its mouth and fired 3 charged particle beams into the air.  
  
The Double Sworder emerged as a Griffin. It was blue and red with green eyes. It had a double barreled long or short range cannon on a swivel (it looked like a mix between the gun on the Shadow Fox, the gun on the Command Wolf, and the gun on the Lightning Saix). Its paws had retractable claws. Its wings were folded up on its back and it had a dignified stance. Its mane also helped give it a dignified look. It was sleek and went down the front of the Zoid to its shoulders and down its back and stopped at the base of the wings. There were small missile launchers on its sides and underside each holding 6 missiles. Its mane had heat release vents on it. It unfolded its wings and let out a loud roar. The Griffin started to run and then took to the sky.  
  
The Death Sniper walked out of its cocoon on all four legs. It resembled a Gordos but was smaller, sleeker, and lighter. It had 2 sniper rifles on its back, each supported on a shoulder. Between the 2 guns was a missile pod. The front feet looked like open claws. The rear legs looked like they were folded up. It was still red but its cockpit canopy now had a solid top (it wasn't glass all the way around) and it still had its orange eyes. The new Zoid walked a few yards away from the cocoon. Its rear legs unfolded. It was standing up and now looked like a normal Gun Sniper. The barrels of the rifles bent over the Zoid's shoulders. The new reptilian Zoid released a cluster of missiles and shot a few rounds into the sky.  
  
Finally the Koing Wolf came out of its cocoon. Instead of walking out like the others did this one ran out and jumped through the air. It was a thin, aerodynamic, and extremely fast cheetah. It was a reddish orange color with green stripes on its head and legs. There were vents on its sides, tail, and in its ears. The tail was a gun (when not in use it looked like the Liger Zero's tail). From its back a laser cannon popped up (when not in use it is inside of the Zoid's body). Its paws and razor sharp claws and its teeth were razor sharp as well. The cannon went back into its inactive position. The Zoid began to glow. Then it disappeared. It wasn't heard at all. Then it reappeared on top of a pile of wrecked Zoids. It let out a loud roar.  
  
Leena, inside of her Zoid, looked around confused. "I was just hit with a charged particle beam. I should be dead."  
  
I was able to revive the Death Sniper after it was destroyed. It's now the Sniper Guru.  
  
"So how much ammo does this baby have," Leena asked very excitedly.  
  
The Guru has an infinite ammo supply.  
  
Leena had a really big smile on her face. "REALLY! Let's go get that damn dragon."  
  
Leena grabbed grasped her controls. As soon as her hands were on the controls she felt a great power emitting from them. The Guru roared.  
  
Jamie was also shocked. His Zoid had taken off all by itself. "Specular why does the cockpit of the Double Sworder look completely different?  
  
Well maybe because you're not in the Double Sworder any more. It was destroyed and it was just reborn. Now it is the Noble Griffin. You should be pleased with its capabilities.  
  
Jamie looked at his controls. He grabbed them and the Zoid immediately responded to its pilot by climbing and then nose diving.  
  
Vega was staring at something weird on the console in front of him. It was a black ball with red swirls inside of it. "Hey shadow why is this ball in here?"  
  
You can say that it is the starter key. If there are swirls inside of it the Fury is working right.  
  
Vega was a little confused. "But the Berserk Fury never had that before."  
  
It's been upgraded. It's bigger and stronger then it was before.  
  
The cheetah began to run around in circles around the others (Jamie had landed next to the Blood Liger).  
  
Brad activated his radio, "Hey guys?"  
  
Bit responded to his team mate, "Yeah what do you need?"  
  
Brad continued with what he was saying. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!! I CAN'T STOP THIS THING!!!"  
  
Brad you have to be assertive. The Stealth Cheetah won't listen to you unless you show it who is boss.  
  
Brad then got real serious. He firmly grasped the controls and pulled them back. The cheetah roared in pain, as if someone had pulled its tail. It then stopped. Inside of the cockpit all of the monitors activated. The Zoid recognized Brad as its owner.  
  
[A/N: All of this happened in about 5 minutes all the while the Dragon God was firing charged particle blasts.]  
  
The Dragon God stopped firing.  
  
"HAHAHA!!! No one can defeat the great destroyer, the Dragon God!!!"  
  
Bit looked up at the Dragon God. "I know that voice. Curso how could you help the Empire!?"  
  
The Dragon God landed and Curso emerged from the cockpit. "Who said that I was working for the Empire. I am working for the Zoid Eve. With all of the mistreatment of the wars and Zoid battles you humans abuse Zoids. You force them to fight. Zoids are natural fighters but they were not created to do nothing but fight. You have angered the Zoid Eve and she is punishing us by taking away our Zoids. As the last remaining Zoidian I will make sure that no one mistreats Zoids again!"  
  
Curso re-entered the Zoid. He took off again and began to attack every research building in the base. The Griffin took off into the air after the Dragon God.  
  
Vega activate the boosters.  
  
"Why, what will that do," Vega asked of Shadow.  
  
The Fury's boosters are strong enough for flight.  
  
The wing-like structures on the Fury opened and its boosters flared to life. In a few seconds Vega caught up to Jamie and Curso. Vega went to fire the cannons on his back but instead of the beam firing a screen came.  
  
"What does this mean Shadow? The Fury never had grapple hooks or guns on its sides or arms," Vega asked Shadow.  
  
Your old back unit was replaced with your new boosters. The cannon function was moved to your arms and to plates on your sides. The shield is activated using the blade on your nose and the plates on your sides.  
  
Vega rolled his eyes. "Oh now you tell me."  
  
Vega activated all 4 of his cannons and fired at the Dragon God.  
  
Curso laughed. "Foolish kids. Do you think that your abilities as pilots match the abilities of an ancient Zoidian? I was a pilot even before your great, great, great, great, great, great, great grand parents were even a thought."  
  
Vega was really getting annoyed. "Just shut your damn mouth." Vega fired his grapple hooks. They attached to the Dragon God's rear legs. "Jamie fire now!"  
  
Jamie's cannon activated. The barrels moved around a little. After a few seconds they locked onto the Dragon God. The cannon fired. They made a direct hit.  
  
The D.G. did a barrel roll. The cables on the grapple hooks snapped.  
  
Vega freaked out. "Shadow do something. I lost my hands!"  
  
Don't worry. I'll start the repairs.  
  
In a few seconds the arms regenerated. The D.G. ejected its armor plating. The plates used electro magnetic shocks to knock the two airborne Zoids out of the air.  
  
Brad and both of his guns ready to fire. "Leena Tiger tells me that both of my cannons use energy rounds. I can keep firing until we get this guy out of the air. How about you?"  
  
Leena replied, "The Guru has an infinite amount of ammo for every weapon I have."  
  
Brad then smiled. "Let 'em rip!"  
  
Both Zoids on the ground began firing the D.G. The Liger was firing all of its weapons at the D.G. as well. Then Bit remembered that the Liger was equipped with a very powerful weapon. A charged Particle gun.  
  
Bit radioed to his team. "Guys get out of the way! I'm gonna use the charged particle gun." 


	9. Charged Particle Gun

The New War  
  
A/N: I'm gonna start using D.G. to refer to the Dragon God.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Charged Particle Gun  
  
Bit hit a button on the weapons consol in the cockpit. As soon as he hit the button the blades opened and pointed forward. Anchors shot out of the Liger's shoulders, hips, and sides and locked the Liger into the ground. The booster panel opened. The liger opened its mouth and the barrel emerged. Particles began to go in through the open panel. They passed through a generator and the beam began to charge up. Inside the cockpit Bit's chair straightened out and flipped over. Bit had a monitor in front of him and a trigger. Bit aimed the barrel at the D.G.  
  
Out of nowhere an earthquake started. The Liger began to lose balance and tilt to the left. The Griffin pressed itself against the left side of the Liger. The Liger then began to tilt to the right. Before any other of the Special Forces could get to him Avon's Saber Fang ran up to him and pressed up against the Liger's right side.  
  
Avon radioed to Bit, "Sir the invading army has surrendered."  
  
Bit responded, "Good now help keep me steady."  
  
Bit locked onto the D.G. As soon as he locked on he fired. The beam had been charged to critical mass. Even with all of that power it didn't break through the shield that the armor scales set up.  
  
The Liger's beam was hitting the shield with all it had. As this was happening the D.G. began to speak to the Liger.  
  
(A/N: anything written in bold italics is the D.G. and anything written in italics is the Liger.)  
  
{Brother you can't defeat me now. You helped make me stronger.}  
  
{How do you mean?}  
  
{That pathetic human who you wouldn't let into your cockpit stole 5 cells from your core.}  
  
{I knew that he was up to something.}  
  
{I'm this strong with only 1 of your cells. You can never beat me.}  
  
{You think so? Well I have a surprise for you. I've gotten much stronger since the last time we fought.}  
  
With that the Liger tapped into the power it gained when it recovered from the Zoid creation experiment. More energy was drawn in through the collector and the beam got so strong that it began to melt through the body of the Saber Fang. The beam got so strong that the plates began to be pushed closed to the D.G. and the shield got smaller in diameter.  
  
{How could this be?}  
  
{I get stronger with each injury I get. There isn't a chance on Zi that you could beat your big brother.}  
  
The shield continued to get smaller and smaller. Soon the panels were so close to the D.G. that they looked like they weren't floating in the air at all.  
  
{Curso add another cell NOW}  
  
Curso, inside of the cockpit pulled out the vile of cells. He took 1 out and placed it on the console and it was instantly absorbed.  
  
The D.G.'s eyes began to glow a ruby red. The outlines where the armor scales go were filled in with new armor units that smaller. Millions of tiny scales replaced the 50 to 60 large scales. Spines grew out of its back from the head to the tail. At the tip of the tail fins developed.  
  
The old scales absorbed the shield energy. They also absorbed a lot of the energy from the charged particle beam. Because the shield fell the D.G. was hit by the beam.  
  
{Damn you! I'll get you some day, as payback for all those eons ago.}  
  
{I'll be waiting.}  
  
The D.G. flew off, damaged and smoking. The Old scales began to glow. They then fell to the ground. They lay on the ground glowing. The Griffin walked away and sat down. The Liger's blades closed and the anchors were retracted. Smoke started to pour from the barrel and all of the vents started to let out steam.  
  
The Saber Fang's insides were visible. The core was grazed. Everyone got out of there Zoids. Avon had to kick the canopy open. As he set foot on the ground he saw his Zoid. The Saber Fang was whimpering in pain. Avon looked at Bit. "Can't you have your Organoid fix him?"  
  
Bit looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry but it's to far gone. Even if all of the Organoids in the Republican and Imperial armies fused with it we couldn't save it."  
  
The Liger started glowing a bluish color. Its right blade opened up and pointed at the dying Saber Fang. A small spec of light fell off of the end of the blade and landed on the almost dead Zoid Core. The wound instantly closed up. The Zoid jumped up and started running around like a puppy. There were some side effects to the revival. The Zoid's teeth got sharper. A blue and black armor mix of a Blade Liger and a Saber Fang formed over the Zoid. Blades formed on its sides towards the rear. Also a cannon formed on each side of the Zoid in front of the blades. Both cannons then moved up to the top of the Zoid to form a double barreled sniper rifle. (A/N: I know, I know I like sniper Zoids but this Zoid was an idea from one of my friends.)  
  
Avon stared up at his Zoid. "What just happened?"  
  
Toros and a bunch of scientists walked out of a research building with a green Organoid. "The Blood Liger resurrected the Saber Fang. The evolution was a side effect of the revival. Oh and Avon, I've just received word that you've been promoted to the Special Forces. This Organoid here is to be your partner Organoid. His name is Leon and he'll help you whenever you need it."  
  
Avon looked at his new partner and then up at the Zoid he's had for 10 years. "Thank you. I'll train even harder now."  
  
Toros looked at the new Zoid. "That Zoid looks a lot like a Liger. I think we should name this type of Zoid a 'Saber Liger.' I'm going to have to scan the Zoid to add it to our database."  
  
Leena was looking at one of the old armor units on the floor. It began to glow a sky blue. Then out of nowhere a small four-legged, K-9 style Zoid the size of a German Shepherd appeared. "Um dad I think you might want to see this."  
  
Toros walked over to where his daughter was playing with the new Zoid. "Where did that come from?"  
  
Leena who was still playing with the puppy replied, "It just came out of one of the plates that the D.G. left behind."  
  
Jamie looked at another plate. It glowed bright green and a bird Zoid that looked like an eagle and it landed on Jamie's shoulder.  
  
Bit looked at the Liger and then at the other people. "They're baby Zoids. They each have young Organoids fused with them. The Liger says that they were formed by the combination of his and the D.G.'s energies."  
  
"Well then we should get these inside," Toros said with a chuckle.  
  
Bit jumped in, "Don't touch them. If you move them before they are born they could die. The Liger will watch over them and heard them into our Whale King."  
  
"Okay. The Liger does know more about them then I do," Toros admitted as he went back inside.  
  
The others brought their Zoids back to the Whale King to be scanned. 


	10. New Zoids

The New War  
  
A/N: Just so you know, the baby Zoids that are born from the plates don't have cockpits. They don't have cockpits because they r still babies. And the Organoids inside of them can't come out yet. The Organoids have no physical body yet. When the Zoid gets bigger the Organoid will be able emerge.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
New Zoids  
  
Bit walked around the area where the plates fell. He then came up to a rather large plate. The plate had a purple trim to it. "I guess this is the plate that my beam was hitting. It's so charger that it turned purple."  
  
Just then the plate started to glow red. Bit heard a loud roaring coming from inside the plate.  
  
"Um Liger why is this plate glowing and roaring," Bit asked a little scared.  
  
Zeek defused with the Liger. He spread his wings and flew down to Bit. "He is waiting for you to awaken him. It is he strongest of the litter. That plate absorbed the most of your charged particles because it was being hit directly by the beam. It was also the main part of the shield so it had a lot of power inside it. It called back a lot of its power. It recognizes you as the pilot of its father."  
  
Bit was a bit freaked out. "So how do I wake it up?"  
  
Zeek just looked at Bit. If he was able to he would've rolled his eyes. "Just walk up to it and pick it up."  
  
Bit did what Zeek told him. He walked up to the plate. He bent down to pick it up. As soon as his hands touched the plate it started to glow very bright. A red light came out of it. In a few seconds the light took the shape of an animal. When the light died down a black and white Zoid that looked exactly like a Siberian Husky with one blue eye and one green eye and red paws was sitting in front of Bit. Its mouth was open and its tongue was hanging out. Bit tilted his head to his right while looking at the Zoid. The Zoid tilted its head to the right copying Bit. The Zoid stood up and barked at Bit and started to run around barking.  
  
"Zeek explain this please," Bit said without looking away from the Zoid running around.  
  
Zeek made that same if 'excuse me while I roll my eyes into the back of my head'. "Didn't you ever have a pet when you were a kid? He wants to play, he's a puppy!"  
  
Bit then had a look of revelation on his face. "OH! I get it."  
  
Bit then ran up to the puppy. He started petting the Zoid. Surprisingly it didn't feel like Bit was touching metal. It felt like an actual dog. "Hey Liger why doesn't this Zoid have metal skin?"  
  
{Its skin is a soft metallic substance. While a Zoid is still young its armor is really soft. As it gets older it will start to take form and harden.}  
  
Bit then looked around. A lot of the plates were starting to activate. They varied in so many different animals. There were horses, birds, cats, dogs, etc. Some of the plates didn't activate at all. Those that didn't were connected in groups of 2 or 3.  
  
"Hey Liger, explain to me why those plates aren't activating," Bit said looking at those plates from afar.  
  
{Those are special Zoids. They need time to mature.}  
  
Bit then looked at the Liger. "But we need to move them. We can't leave them in the middle of the base. This is a desert. A sand storm could hit at any minute."  
  
{You can awaken them by separating the plates. Each Zoid will activate on its own.}  
  
Just then one of the babies began to growl. A few of the scientists had cages with them and were trying to herd them into the cages. The Liger roared as loud as it could. The Liger was pissed off.  
  
Then something amazing happened. The Liger spoke out loud.  
  
"Kids get behind me! You human, never touch my children ever again. You've already corrupted the old Zoids on this planet. It's my job to replenish the planet with Zoids!"  
  
One of the scientists who had already managed to capture a flying type Zoid that didn't get away spoke up. "We have orders to round up all of these babies." He then went for the Husky who was trying to get to the cage to free his sibling. The Husky bit extremely hard onto the scientists arms breaking it. The other scientist ran to help his wounded comrade with a first aid kit. The husky took this opportunity to free his sibling. When he reached the cage he raised his front right paw to the cage. His nails started to glow a bright red and they cut right through the cage. The bird inside flew to and landed on the Liger.  
  
"Leave you stupid humans! And if I hear that you ever lay a finger on any of my children again this base will be nothing but rubble." {Bit go awaken the remaining 5 babies.}  
  
(A/N: I know I'm putting a lot of these in but I just want to make certain things clear. If I put something in italics or bold italics and use {} then the Zoid is talking to its pilot, if it is in italics or bold italics and "" then it is talking out loud.)  
  
Bit went to the set closest to his position. This was a set of 2 Zoids. He broke the two apart and a tiny white horse and a tiny bird came out of the 2 plates. They started to glow ran into each other. They fused together forming a Pegasus then they fell back apart. They ran to the Liger. The last set was a few feet away. Bit broke them apart. A tiny lion, a tiny snake, and a tiny goat emerged. They too ran into each other fusing to form a chimera. As like the others they fell apart and ran over to the Liger. The Liger lead his kids to the Whale King. Inside he sat down in the hanger. Bit's husky climbed on top of it. The other babies all crowded around the Liger and went to sleep. Just as the Liger fell asleep the husky jumped down. When the puppy hit the ground the Liger's shield activated. Bit, who was already on his way to the Whale King, looked back at the new generation of Zoids. The puppy started barking at Bit.  
  
{Wait up. You're walking to fast.}  
  
Bit turned around. The Zoid ran up to Bit. Bit scratched his new partner behind the ears. "We need a name for you boy," Bit said with a smile. "How abut Onyx."  
  
The Zoid gave a bark of approval.  
  
"So Onyx it is," Bit said with an even bigger smile. "Let's get to the Whale King and go see how the others are doing."  
  
Bit and Onyx walked to the white Whale King. They Special Forces were being housed there. The officers' barracks had been destroyed in the first D.G. attack. With the last attack the rebuilding of the barracks will be delayed. There are other buildings that needed repairing.  
  
Once inside of the Whale King Bit saw the new Zoids that had evolved from the Double Sworder, Koing Wolf, Death Sniper, and Berserk Fury. Each was being scanned. Also the Saber Liger was being scanned.  
  
Bit and Onyx walked up to the living room part of the carrier. Avon was asleep on the couch. As Bit walked in he stepped on a loose floor board and it squeaked. Avon woke up.  
  
Avon was a little startled. "Who's there?"  
  
Bit answered Avon in a calming voice. "It's just me. Why are you sleeping in here any way?"  
  
Avon still a little sleepy replied, "They have to clear out a store room so they can make it into a bed room. Until then I'm sleeping in here."  
  
Bit being the nice guy he is said to Avon, "You can bunk with me until your room is set up."  
  
The teenager who didn't really like the couch said with a smile, "Thanks; I can't stand this really hard couch, but how are you going to fit the 2 of us in your room?"  
  
Bit just scratched the back of his head. "I have a roll-away bed in my room. You know, incase we have any visitors. So they don't have to sleep on the couch. You know I've wanted to ask you this. Where did you get that bare Saber Fang?"  
  
Avon looked up at the sealing and scratched his chin. "It must've been about 10 years ago when I was six. I used to live in a secluded desert village. One day I went for a walk in the desert. The Saber Fang was limping around the desert. Now my village was VERY secluded. No one had even heard of a Zoid before. I freaked out and ran back to village. Now I was only 6 so it was able to keep up with me. When I got home my mom was washing dishes. I was like 'Hey mom guess what followed me home.' Then she was like 'Bring the puppy back,' I was like 'It's not a puppy, it's a big machine.' My mom looked out the window at the Saber Fang and fainted, dropped a good plate and broke it. I spent the next few years fixing it up and when I was 12 I joined a really bad Zoid team."  
  
Bit just looked at his new team mate. "A Zoid followed a 6-year-old home?!"  
  
Avon just laughed. "Well I see that I'm not the only one a Zoid followed home. Why is that baby sitting at your feet?"  
  
"Onyx here is another partner of mine. He woke up a little while ago," Bit said looking at Onyx. "He's the strongest of the group. He's the only 1 who has weapons other then his claws and teeth. He used a strike laser claw to open a cage a few minutes ago."  
  
Just then the radio went off in the Whale King. Everyone got up and went to the bridge. In the bridge Toros was on the screen.  
  
Toros had a very serious look on his face. "Bit what happened out there today? I sent out 2 of my assistants to round up the new-born Zoids and they came back with a broken cage, all the others empty, and one of them came back with a broken arm."  
  
Bit started to yell at his boss. "Don't look at me! The Liger got pissed off at them trying to round up his kids. They captured a flyer and this Zoid next to me bit one of your assistants in the arm and used a strike laser claw to free the flyer from the cage."  
  
Toros, looking upset stared at Bit. "Where are they now?"  
  
Bit a little reluctant answered. "They're with the Liger under his shield. But I wouldn't go try to get them if I were you."  
  
Toros, even more upset stared at Bit even harder. "And why is that?"  
  
Bit rolled his eyes and told Toros what the Liger told the scientists. "The Liger told your assistants that if anyone touched his kids again this base would be nothing but rubble when he's done with it."  
  
Toros had a scared look on his face. "The Liger said that. He must be really protective of his kids."  
  
Just then Bit heard the Liger calling.  
  
{Bit, something is wrong.}  
  
Leena also heard a voice calling her.  
  
{Leena he is getting stronger.}  
  
Jamie and brad both heard their Zoids roar from the hanger.  
  
{Brad we must act now}.  
  
{It's time to end this war Jamie.}  
  
Avon wasn't as lucky. The Saber Liger didn't evolve with an Organoid fused with it. It still was a normal Zoid. It did roar indicating that it knew something was wrong.  
  
Bit looked at Toros. It's time we took out the Empire. 


End file.
